


Suggestion!

by Book_of_Disorders



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Disorders/pseuds/Book_of_Disorders
Summary: I'm taking prompts for Encatra content because I love writing them but have no inspiration.
Relationships: Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Suggestion!

Hi everyone! Sorry this is not a story but I hope this will help fill the Catra/Entrapta tag more! I absolutely love writing this ship but I have so much writers block and cannot think of any stories. SO!! Wanna see Catra and Entrapta in a certain situation but don't want to write? Please let me know because I want to write it. Naturally there are some rules tho. 

Rules:   
1\. Don't ask for super long, multi-chapter fics. If you look at my account you can see I have an inability to write really long things. Sorry.   
2\. I'll do PG rated stuff. I'll go into heavy topics but don't want to do smut or graphic stuff.   
3\. When requesting stuff, the more detail you give me, the better I can write what you want. If you give me really broad prompts you're giving me creative freedom.


End file.
